One More Time
by Himesa RiKa
Summary: Besok Sei –kun akan mengunjungiku / Aneh, rasanya tidak pernah serindu ini, padahal besok sudah pasti akan bertemu / Aitakatta, Tetsuya... / "Haha, apa memang aku sudah mati ya..?" / Sho-ai [Akashi! x Kuroko!] / Galau sedikit gagal / RnR Please!


**Khu Khu…~~**

**Rika balik lagi bikin fic baru lagi~**

**Kalo gasuka, GA USAH BACA. Tp, semoga pada suka ya~~ hehe ;p**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki, bukan punya saya. Tapi yang lain dari anak2 kurobasnya punya Rika._.v**

**Warn: Abal, capruk, absurd, rada typo, mungkin rada OOC, sedikit gak nyambung, Sho-ai._.v**

**.**

**Met baca minna~~ B)**

* * *

**One More Time**

**.**

Berhubungan jarak jauh itu tidak mudah. Orang-orang bilang itu namaya _LDR_ atau mungkin kepanjangannya adalah _Long Distance Relationship._

Berterima kasihlah pada penemu telepon genggam. Berkatnya hubungan jarak jauh bisa (sedikit) lebih mudah di jalani.

-walaupun, hanya sebatas menelfon atau mengirim pesan singkat, itu sudah sedikit mengurangi rasa rindu ingin bertemu

-tapi, apa itu cukup?

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mereka –sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengalami masa-masa tersebut.

Si rambut merah mencolok adalah seorang siswa di SMA Rakuzan yang ada di Kyoto, dan si rambut biru muda cerah adalah seorang siswa di SMA Seirin yang ada di Tokyo.

Yang pertama kali mengatakan perasaannya adalah si rambut biru muda –Kuroko tetsuya. Beberapa lama setelah selesai kelulusan. Setelah Akashi menerima perasaannya, barulah Akashi memberi tahu Kuroko akan rencana kepindahnya ke Kyoto.

Awalnya Kuroko merasa sedikit keberatan dengan situasi harus berhubungan di dalam jarak yang tidak dekat. Tetapi Akashi meyakinkannya dengan mengatakan kalau ia akan mengunjungi Kuroko setiap satu sampai dua minggu sekali di akhir pekannya.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari jumat dan besok Akashi akan datang untuk mengunjungi Kuroko. Waktu sekolah dan latihan rutin klub basket sudah usai. Kuroko berjalan di antara teman-teman setim basketnya di Seirin. Mereka baru saja keluar dari Maji Burger dan berniat untuk pulang.

Tangan sebelah kanan pemilik surai biru itu memegang sebuah gelas sekali pakai yang berisi vanilla milkshake kesukaannya. Sedangkan tangan yang sebelah kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang telfon genggamnya –yang sepertinya, terlihat dari gerakan jarinya, sedang ia gunakan untuk mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

"oy Kuroko..,"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu adalah seorang Kagami Taiga –teman setim basketnya yang sedang melahap sisa satu-satunya burger miliknya.

Akibat dari teman-teman lainnya yang tidak ingin menunggui Kagami makan, jadi ia membawa pulang burger beliannya, dan memakannya di jalan.

"ada apa Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko menjawab panggilan dari orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"hem…, tidak, tidak apa-apa…"

Kuroko menatap laki-laki berbadan besar si sebelahnya dengan pandangan sedikit heran. Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari yang di maksud, Kuroko sedikit menggedikkan bahunya, lalu sedikit menyesap(?) minumannya, kemudian kembali terfokus dengan apa yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain asyik berbincang-bincang, suasana hening menyelimuti dua orang yang berjalan di belakang.

Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan situasinya, Kagami kembali memanggil Kuroko.

"hei..,"

"ya?"

Kuroko menjawabnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Kagami menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya. Mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan

"lagi ngirim pesan ke siapa?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itulah yang keluar. Kagami kepo (?)

"Sei –kun…"

"Sei..?"

"Akashi Seijuurou –kun…"

Jawab Kuroko masih dengan muka datarnya.

"Akashi..?, oh, maksudmu si mantan kapten tim basket Generasi Keajaiban itu ya? Yang tingginya tidak telalu beda sama kamu (baca: pendek), dan yang rambutnya merah mencolok itu ya?"

Kagami mendeskripikan bentuk(?) Akashi yang ada di pikirannya.

"ya…"

"em.., memangnya ada apa..?, oh iya, kudengar dari anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain, kau itu pacarnya Akashi. Apa itu benar..?"

Kagami ingin memastikan, apa benar orang datar yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini adalah pacar dari Akashi yang pernah dengan sengaja akan menusukkan gunting ke wajahnya.

"ya…, besok Sei –kun akan mengunjungiku, aku sedang membicarakan masalah tempat dan waktu pertemuannya"

Kagami memperhatikan si surai biru muda, bisa terlihat ada sedikit senyum dan juga semburat merah yang meghiasi wajahnya.

"oh, begitu…"

Selang beberapa detik, terdengar bunyi _ringtone _dari ponsel Kuruko yang (katanya) untuk lagu itu hanya di khususkan jika Akashi yang menelfonnya(?). Kagami melirik Kuroko dari ujung matanya, wajahnya berseri-seri mengartikan bahwa dia senang mendapat telfon itu.

Kuroko dengan sigap langung menekan sebuah tombol di ponselnya, lalu segera menaruhnya di samping telinganya.

Kagami yang berniat untuk memberikan privasi memberi isyarat kalau dia akan berjalan di depan bersama dengan senpai-senpainya yang lain dan meninggalkan Kuroko berjalan sendirian di belakang dengan ponselnya. Kuroko mengangguk mengerti dan Kagami mulai mempercepatlangkahnya mengejar senpai-senpainya di depan.

"_moshi-moshi_? Sei –kun..?"

.

Mungkin Kuroko tidak sadar kalau lama kelamaan tempo berjalannya semakin lambat, dan mungkin Kuroko juga tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tertinggal (sangat) jauh dari rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Ia tidak begitu memerhatikan jalan selama berbicara dengan Akashi. Yang ia tahu sekarang dia sedang berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang kelihatannya mungkin mereka semua sedang terburu-buru. Dan Kuroko juga tidak memperhatikan, _kenapa _mereka terburu-buru.

_Warna lampu sudah mau berubah_

Ketika sambungan telfon dimatikan, Kuroko menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya untuk menekan satu tombol di ponselnya.

Tanpa ia sadari di sekelilingnya sudah tidak ada orang lagi,

Dan ia sendirian berada di tengah jalan.

-sampai akhirnya

'_awaaaaaas!'_

_**BRAAAK**_

'_kyaaaaaa!'_

'_tolooong!'_

Sudah terlambat bagi Kuroko untuk menyadarinya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

_._

_Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi,_

_Untuk -nya_

.

.

.

.

"un…, baiklah Tetsuya, sampai bertemu besok…, ya, aku juga menyayangimu"

Seseorang bersurai merah mencolok yang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang sebuah mobil mewah pribadi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan menekan sebuah tombol untuk memutuskan panggilan.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Siswa kaya raya bersurai merah mencolok dari SMA Rakuzan yang berada di Kyoto –yang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan kekasihnya yang berada di Tokyo.

Ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sosok Tetsuya –nya. Melepas semua bebannya dengan hanya membayangkannya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di dekatnya.

Sebuah kaca penghalang hitam yang membatasi antara kursi penumpang dengan kursi pengemudi bergerak turun. Menampilkan sebagian tampak belakang dari lelaki berjas hitam yang merupakan supir mobil tersebut.

"Sato, besok aku akan pergi ke Tokyo, tolong pastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja saat aku pergi"

Akashi berbicara –memerintah orang yang bernama Sato tentang rencana perginya besok. Sato merupakan salah satu dari beberapa pesuruh(?) yang ia percayai.

"Ha'i Seijuurou –sama"

Ia mengangguk samar sambil meng'iya kan perkataan tuan mudanya itu.

Setelah cukup puas dengan jawaban tersebut Akashi kembali menekan tombol di dekatnya sekali lagi untuk menaikkan kaca penghalang itu kembali. Memastikan kaca tersebut sudah tertutup rapat, ia kembali memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik heterokomnya dan membayangkan Tetsuya –nya.

"_Aitakatta_, Tetsuya..."

.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur berukuran king size dalam kamar bernuansa merah tersebut. Jam digital yang berada tak jauh darinya sudah menunjukkan angka 23:49, hampir menuju tengah malam.

Tidak ada suara yang mengganggu di sekitarnya. Hanya ada suara halus tarikan dan hembusan nafas dari dirinya sendiri. Lampu besar(?) pun ia matikan, hanya cahaya remang dari lampu meja di dekatnya yang menemaninya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menutupinya dengan lengan sebelah kirinya.

-aneh

Entah kenapa, -rasanya aneh.

Rasanya tidak pernah serindu ini, padahal besok sudah _pasti _ia akan bertemu Tetsuya –nya.

_._

_Ya, pasti –tetapi,_

_Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi saat dirinya tidak ada di sisinya_

_._

Belum sempat angka jam digital berubah menjadi 00:00, si surai merah tanpa di sadari ternyata sudah terlelap dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Masih dengan posisi lengan sebelah kirinya yang menutupi manik-maniknya.

Lampu meja pun belum sempat ia matikan.

Sempat beberapa kali ia _terlihat_ menggigil samar –ia juga belum memakai selimutnya.

-tunggu, _terlihat?_

.

Di kamar yang minim akan cahaya itu terdapat sesosok lelaki yang sudah terbang(?) ke alam mimpi. Ia tidak menyadarinya, ternyata sebenarnya terdapat suatu sosok lain di sudut gelap kamarnya –sesuatu yang samar.

Dengan perlahan sosok samar itu bejalan mendekati arah tempat tidur. Langkahnya sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara sehingga tidak membangunkan seseorang yang sedang ia dekati itu.

Ia berjalan ke samping tempat tidur yang berdekatan dengan arah datangnya cahaya lampu(?), lalu duduk di pinggirannya, sehingga ketika ia duduk di samping tempat tidur, cahaya pun tertutup oleh tubuhnya(?). sempat terlihat ada sekali kedutan di atas matanya yang berarti ia merasakan ada sesuatu di dekatnya.

Tetapi dalam hitungan detik Akashi sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Sosok samar di sebelahnya menghela nafas lega. Ia khawatir akan membangunkan lelaki ber surai merah di sebelahnya itu.

"Sei –kun…"

Terdengar suara, suara yang sangat samar, sehingga hampir tidak terdengar.

Suara yang ternyata berasal dari sosok samar di sebelahnya.

Sosok itu pun tersenyum samar.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bergerak berniat untuk mengelus pelan pipi lelaki di sebelahnya.

Ketika –seharusnya jemarinya sudah menyentuh pipi halusnya, sosok itu sedikit tersentak saat menyadari kalau ternyata tangannya tidak dapat menyentuh apapun (?)

Ia transparan.

Sosok itu transparan, ia tidak dapat menyentuh apapun, jemarinya melewati pipi lelaki di sebelahnya begitu saja. Tanpa ada halangan (?)

Ia pun tersenyum miris.

"haha, ternyata…-"

Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, meninggalkan tempat duduknya yang sudah mulai menghangat.

Ia bejalan ke arah cermin besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Ia menatapnya. Cahaya samar dari satu-satunya penerangan di kamar itu juga memantul ke arah cermin itu(?)

Ia melihat dirinya –sesosok lelaki bersurai dan bermanik biru muda dengan balutan kaos putih oblong dan juga celana kain putih

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya hendak menyentuh cermin tersebut dengan jemarinya, tapi ternyata –sama seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, tangannya menembus begitu saja melewati cermin itu.

"haha, apa memang aku sudah mati ya..?"

Ia menurunkan tangannya, menatap sosok yang terpantul di cermin lekat-lekat –bayangan dirinya sendiri yang baru ia sadari ternyata tubuhnya pun tembus pandang.

Ia tersenyum, senyum terpahit yang pernah ia tunjukkan.

-mungkin saking terpukul menyadari kalau dirinya tembus pandang, ia tidak menyadari kalau orang yang tadinya terlelap di tempat tidur sudah mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap heran ke arah cermin.

"Tetsuya..?"

Si rambut biru muda yang ada di depan cermin tersentak kaget, -merasa bahwa seseorang memanggil namamnya dengan suara yang sangat ia kenali, ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke arah tempat tidur dimana lelaki ber manik heteromatik sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Kuroko terdiam.

Ia membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap Akashi –juga dengan pandangan heran

"Se-Sei –kun..?, kau bisa melihatku..?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Fin~(?)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Khu Khu…~~**

**Huee, maap, ini kayaknya rada bingungin di bagian akhirnya._.**

**Yaa, jadi pokoknya, itu kayak arwahnya Kuroko yang ngunjungin Akashi malem-malem. Terus ternyata dia kalo megang sesuatu itu tembus ke badannya. Tapi, ternyata Akashi bisa ngeliat si Kurokonya.. begituuu, aneh ya?, rada gak nyambung ya?, biarin deh /ditendang**

**Ini menurut readers mending di lanjutin ato engga?, Rika bingung, mau di lanjutin apa fin aja sampe sini._.**

**Jadi terserah readers aja *tehee~* /digetok**

**Btw, kalau misalnya ini pada minta di lanjut, kayaknya bakal rada lama, soalnya Rika udah mau UN… /diamukmassa**

**.**

**.**

**Follow? Fav? Pm? REVIEW? Di terima dengan senang hati ;)**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ;)**


End file.
